


You've Got Me

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Robert and Aaron during trial week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the airing of tonight's episode - obviously, Robert's actual moment in court was far better than anything I could dream up "He's the type of person you want to be...and to be with" - perfection!

Robert has just finished telling the court what Aaron had told him that day - the day he chose him to confide in. He feels sick just thinking about what he’d heard; let alone having to repeat the words out loud. But he knows that’s nothing compared to how Aaron will be feeling.

The defence is straight in there with an attack. Badgering him about his ‘previous relationship’ with Aaron, suggesting he is simply backing up a lie; even accusing his answers of being rehearsed. 

“Almost as though you took your time getting your story straight, Mr Sugden.”

“I didn’t need any time to do anything,” Robert retorts calmly. There is no hesitation, no doubt lacing his voice. “When someone you love more than life itself tells you something like that, every word of it stays with you.”

He hears a sharp intake of breath and briefly allows himself to wonder if it’s Aaron, but he can’t lose focus now. He keeps his eyes, and all concentration, fixed firmly on the man questioning him. And he keeps strong, and he keeps going. For Aaron.

*

Aaron is struggling to breathe. He’s out of the courtroom, down the stairs and when he finally stops and loosens his tie he takes several deep, gasping breaths and slumps down to the floor. He had decided he could handle hearing Gordon’s lies because he was expecting them; but of course he had only been lying to himself.

“Aaron,” Robert appears, and Aaron forces himself to stand.

“Don’t,” he says weakly. “I can’t go back in there and listen to him.”

“I know, I know,” the other man replies, standing in front of him. “I’ve not come out here to persuade you.”

Sighing, Aaron meets Robert’s eyes. “They’re all going to believe him. I’ll just be the lying, violent thug. He’s got away with it for sixteen years and he’s getting away with it now.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No! Don’t you dare give up now.” Aaron has lowered his eyes back to the floor and Robert finds himself putting his arms around him without worrying about whether the younger man will push him away. “Whatever happens, however this ends he is not going to win. Not this time. Don’t forget that even if he’s found not guilty, everyone around him will still be looking at him and questioning whether he did it. His friends, neighbours…the lot of them. Even the ones who say they’re on his side, they’ll all be thinking it. For the rest of his miserable life he will pay for what he’s done, one way or another.”

When a sob erupts from Aaron’s throat, Robert holds him closer.

“But you don’t need to think that far ahead right now,” he continues. “There’s still every chance that this jury will see through him.”

After a minute Aaron pulls away, wiping at his eyes. Robert is still holding onto him, and he in turn is leaning his body weight on him. If Robert were to let go too soon Aaron is certain he would fall.

“What do you need right now?" Robert asks gently.

He looks at him; sees the love reflected in the man’s eyes. "You,” he replies simply.

“You’ve got me, Aaron,” he says, pulling him back into his arms. “You’ve got me.”


End file.
